Grace Poole
Grace Poole was a social worker and the head of the Midtown Children's Crisis Center where Andy Barclay was sent after Karen was forced to go under psychatric observation. She appeared in Child's Play 2. She appeared kind, loyal, calm, tough but fair, and very maternal person. Biography Grace Poole was a social worker and head of Midtown Children's Crisis Center. After Karen was forced to undergo psychatric observation, social services put her son Andy under Grace's care. It would appear like most of the children, Grace grew fond of him. She also may have been the first to believe that Andy wasn't bad. She didn't believe in his story of the killer doll, she does believe he may have been an unwilling witness to horrible things. More importantly, Grace hoped to find a family that would take Andy in and help him recover from the horrible trauma he suffered. It is this, she reached out to Joanna and Phil Simpson, who were known to be very well with kids. Grace explained to them, that Andy had just been traumatized by the murders he witnessed. She tells them that she believes that Andy needs a normal, family enivorment to help give him a fresh start and forget the past. Joanna seemed eager, but Phil was cautious and asked how it really has affected Andy. She explained that to come in terms with things he couldn't understand, he turned it all into a sort of "fairy tale". Andy had insisted that the Good Guy doll had been possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray aka the Lakeshore Strangler. Again Phil's skeptical, but Grace assures him that he built it up as a coping device and that Andy just wanted to move on and live his life again. Its in this that most likely affects the couple and agree to take him. Later on in the night of a lightning storm, Grace would be seen making some copies of papers while trying to get Sammy (another foster child) to go to sleep. During which time, she got a mysterious phone call from a man. The man was wanting to know the whereabouts of Andy, when she asks who the man is. He simply answered, "This is his Uncle Charles". Its most likely she told him Andy's whereabouts, not knowing she was talking to the newly resurrected Chucky. Grace couldn't foresee the things that would happen next. Chucky eventually found Andy and tormented him, trying to get him trouble, and tried looking for whatever opportunity he could to try and transfer his. Chucky killed one of his school teachers and eventually kills Phil, causing Joanne to break down and sends Andy back to Grace. Despite what happened with Phil, Grace didn't lose her trust or care for Andy. If anything she tried making sure he was alright and tucked him in. Grace and Andy would get a surprise at night when the fire alarmed was pulled. As they walked downstairs, they spotted Kyle, who is being held at knife point in the back. When she asks if Kyle pulled the alarm. She quietly says Chucky did it. Believing its a joke, she angrily pulls Kyle into her office, along with Andy. When she confronts Kyle and takes Chucky from her, she gets a shock when Chucky raises his knife to her and exclaims "Amazing! Isn't it?. He stabs her repeatedly and she falls against the scanner that copies her face before she dies. Kyle attempts to get Andy away from Chucky, but he shuts the door. Separated from Kyle, he threatens Andy with a knife to play a game of "Chucky says". Planning to take him somewhere, to perform the vodoo ritual. Andy stares at Grace's dead body in shock, realizing he's lost the only adult left that cared about him. Chucky then snaps at him and exclaims "You act like you've never seen a dead body before!". Category:Females died in the movies